


Glass Full until Morning Light

by JasnNCarly



Series: GH Slash Fics [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Brook Lynn loses herself in thoughts of a lost love.
Relationships: Brook Lynn Ashton/Gia Campbell
Series: GH Slash Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694074





	Glass Full until Morning Light

**AN: The following lyrics inspired this ficlet...**   
  
_Sun is up, I’m a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_

**Glass Full until Morning Light**  
  
_“We should take some time.”_  
  
Brook finished off her bottle of the bitterest, stiffest liquor she had in her loft; it helped not a damn bit as she returned to the melody on her guitar.  
  
Her fingers stumbled with the strings as she tried to search for the words; the whole situation had been handled in the worst way possible.  
  
Her team was trying to explain the photo of her embracing Gia, locked in a passionate kiss outside of a nightclub; _“Ms. Ashton is a free spirit. She has a talent for finding inspiration for her music in the most unlikely of places.”_  
  
Brook began to strum on her guitar, trying to forget how everyone spoke around and about her yet not to her; no one really concerned themselves with what she wanted.  
  
Her desires were dormant in the almond shaped, bedroom eyes of the woman who avoided her. It was hugging at the curves of the high-powered attorney who had chosen to defend the worst criminals and refused to apologize for who her friends were – it was in the freedom Gia Campbell so easily possessed.  
  
Her scribbles on the notepad failed to encapsulate this; it sounded like another _‘take me back’_ love song that she knew Gia would not accept as an apology.  
  
The truth was Brook had no clue what was more important, her career or her love life.  
  
Lord knows both had let her down before; the very thought enraged her.  
  
Pushing her guitar off her lap and onto the floor, she picked up her notepad and chucked it across the room; she then headed into the kitchen in hopes of finding something to maintain her buzz.


End file.
